Dragon Ruby
by bahamutOm234
Summary: Steven gets a vision after he and the Gems finish a mission so they go through the Kindergarten to the train tracks (where Steven and Amethyst entered from in 'On the Run') they soon see the crystal from Steven's vision and Korogra (OC) is drawn to the crystal which holds the Dragon Ruby he is then accepted by the Gem and will join Steven and the Gems on their adventures.
1. Steven's vision, Dragon Ruby revealed

**I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

As Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven were on a mission, after finding and bubbling the corrupt gem Steven passed out on the way back to the warp, Pearl was freaking out and said, "I knew it was too dangerous to bring Steven along!" Garnet says, "Yes it was dangerous but Steven didn't get hurt." Amethyst added, "Yeah Pearl, besides Steven had his bubble." Steven suddenly woke up and shook his head, and Pearl asked, "Are you ok?" Steven says, "Yeah but I think I had a vision." Pearl says, "That's impossible Rose never had any visions at all so how could you get visions when Rose didn't, it's impossible." As she talks Steven thinks, ' _Oh great, here we go again Pearl's saying this and that about mom and expecting things to be the exact same with me even though I'm only part gem_ ' Steven says, "Well I don't know if it was a vision or not but I saw several images when I passed out, I could explain better when we get back."

Back at the temple, Garnet asked, "So what did you see Steven?" Steven says, "I'm not really sure how to explain it, but I saw a four-pointed star with wings, a design that looked like a bird, and a pair of eyes with the pupils slit and curved." Pearl looked to Garnet and asked, "Could it be?" Garnet says, "Well Steven, back during the early years of the war there was a gem that wasn't part of Homeworld forces or part of the rebellion. The gem wasn't like us, it didn't have a physical form rather it chose a human of pure heart to bond with, the gem was called 'Dragon Ruby' and it could easily match me in power but it always required a pure heart to sustain itself. Your mother suspected the Dragon Ruby was the embodiment of earth fighting back against Homeworld but after several hundred years it disappeared, everyone from both Homeworld and the rebels wondered if it ever existed."

Steven said, "Well after those images I saw a large crystal with an inscription that read, 'The purest heart will awaken the ruby from its millennia long slumber, one with eyes of dragons and champion of ancient avian who fought through countless trials seeking to prevent the same pain he has suffered' but the crystal with the inscription was near the Kindergarten but not at the kindergarten." Pearl said, "We should go see if it will cause problems in the future." Steven asks, "Can I go to?" Pearl says, "No it's too dangerous." But Amethyst counters, "C'mon Pearl, let Steven come I mean he did see it as he was unconscious." Garnet said, "Yes, he saw it so he could show us where it is."

At the Kindergarten, Steven shuddered saying, "This place is creepier than last time." Steven then lead the gems in the direction that he and Amethyst first entered from, then they saw the crystal that Steven saw in his vision in the distance. At the crystal they realized it was bigger up close, soon they heard something in the distance Steven then said, "That sounds like an engine, but what is it?" Amethyst turned into a bird and flew in the direction of the sound, minutes later she came back and said, "It's a guy on a bike with an engine."

On the horizon a silhouette appeared, if someone was nearby they would've seen a black haired boy with piercing teal eyes behind his goggles with a seafoam green band and the motorcycle was blue-green and had a katana stashed next to the seat. He is Korogra Kanbara, who has dealt with supernatural occurrences before and fought them off with his katana he fought to ensure people's safety and to prevent anyone from going through what he has. Currently he's heading toward where Steven and the Crystal gems are, as he gets closer a creature appears from underground and rushes him, sighing in annoyance he crouches on top of the seat with his left hand still on the throttle while he grabs his katana from its position with his right and in one smooth motion unsheathed it from its scabbard.

He then launches himself at the creature and plunges his sword into its chest and tears upward slicing clean through and backflips off and, while in midair, catches the shard that created the creature in an orb of blue fire, Aura. He then perfectly lands on his motorcycle, which was still going, he then sheaths his katana and returns it to its position on the side of his motorcycle, then he pushes a button and a canister pops up from the side of the seat Korogra then stores the orb in the canister which receded back under the seat. He then glides to a stop next to the Gems and Steven, hopping off his motorcycle he repositions his goggles to his forehead and says to himself, "Now what drew me here?" He then mutters, "Draginigon" and his pupils slit and curve while his eyes change from teal to a stormy grey with lightning crashing above an inferno. He turns to the crystal and when he puts his hand on it a symbol in the shape of a bird glows on his right shoulder blade.

The crystal also begins to glow and a voice says, "Ah so you are the next to be chosen by the Dragon Ruby, tell me who are you, Heir to the Dragon Ruby?" Korogra, unphased by the power behind the voice states aloud, "I am Korogra Susanoo Issun Paildra Wakka Kanbara, crown prince of the destroyed kingdom of Jikkanu and heir to the destroyed village Ryūgakure." The voice booms, "Very well then Korogra, do you swear to protect this planet and its inhabitants as to the best of your ability?" Korogra replied, "Yes, this planet is my home and I will gladly risk everything to protect it, besides years ago I made a vow to my best friend as he died to always protect this world." The voice said, "Then accept the Dragon Ruby, for you are the only one since myself to fulfill the requirements to have this gem of earth." The crystal cracked and a gem that resembled a four pointed star with wings appeared and became a part of Korogra surfacing on his left shoulder.

The Gems were shocked and Steven said, "That was so cool!" Turning to them Korogra said, "Thanks, name's Korogra Kanbara, ah but you probably knew that from the spirit of the former master of the Dragon Ruby addressing me as such, but who are you and what are those three?" Steven said, "Oh I'm Steven, and those three are Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. They're the Crystal Gems that protect Beach City, I'm half-gem half-human." Korogra was silent for a minute then says, "Ah okay, I was just getting filled in by the Dragon Ruby on Gems like them."

Pearl asked, "What happened to that gem shard?" Korogra placed his hand on a pad on his motorcycle and the seat popped open to reveal a storage space with several canisters containing similar shards, he then said, "I put it in a separate canister to these so it won't become one of those creatures again and when this gets filled I take the canisters to a pocket dimension I opened and empty them while reinforcing the orb of aura around them. Why?" Garnet says, "Those are the shards of gems that fell in the war between the Crystal Gems and the Gem Homeworld." Korogra says, "Yeah I figured something like that when I first encountered those creatures, I mean if the shards where controlling the creatures they must've been sentient at some point."

 **A/N: Okay wow, I wasn't expecting to write a Steven Universe fic but here I am... Anywho next time Korogra will meet up with the Gems and Steven in Beach City where he'll join them on their adventures at the same time he'll transfer all the Gems he poofed and bubbled to the shard vault.**

 **read and review**


	2. Beach City, Korogra's solo mission

**I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Garnet said, "Well now that that's settled let's go back to Beach City." Korogra said, "Beach City? Well I'll meet you there so the Gem shards can be properly stored, as technically speaking, Gems need to stay together plus perhaps some gem shards I've found match with the shards you have." Korogra hopped on his motorcycle, lowered his goggles over his eyes and rode off in the direction of Beach City, once safely out of sight from the Gems and Steven, Korogra typed something into the device on his wrist and a portal opened which he drove right into. While this happened Steven and the Gems warped back to Beach City and were wondering just who Korogra is.

Inside the portal that he opened, Korogra put the hundreds of gem shards he stored in empty canisters which he stored in his bag. He then typed something else and a different portal opened near Beach City, driving through he closed both portals and continued to the Gems and Steven. Steven was hanging out with Connie and told her about Korogra while the Gems were talking about the Dragon Ruby when Korogra launched himself of the cliff the Gem temple was built into and was silhouetted against the sun he then jumped off his motorcycle and glided down after his motorcycle landed.

Korogra then said, "The Dragon had landed." Steven brought Connie over to see him and said, "Connie, this is Korogra, I told you about him." Connie was shy and Korogra said, "Don't worry... Connie was it?" Steven nods, Korogra continues, "Right then Connie, I'm merely going to act like a brother or uncle to Steven, you know teach him some things neither the Gems nor his dad can teach him, pal around you know stuff like that." Turning to the temple he says, "So this is where I'll be staying huh? Eh I suppose I'll just sleep on the couch until I get set up."

Korogra went inside and opened his bag and says to the Gems, "These are all the shards I had previously stored, aside from the ones stored under my motorcycle's seat that is." Leaving his bag on the couch he gathered the shards he had stored under his seat and said to Garnet, "Here you go, all the shards I've found." Garnet slightly faultered in her balance at the sheer number then said, "Alright I'll take them to the others." Korogra nodded and went back outside, he saw Steven, Connie, Greg, and, surprisingly, Amethyst marveling at his motorcycle. Chuckling he said, "Yeah it's pretty great isn't it." Korogra then typed something on his device and a vortex appeared under the motorcycle which slowly sunk into to vortex before it disappeared entirely, Korogra said, "I used my aura to open a room for myself, the vortex was to store my bike in the room." Amethyst asked, "Can you teach me that?"

Korogra said, "Sorry Amethyst, but I don't even know how I learned that I could just do it one day." Turning to Steven he asked, "Hey Steven, ya mind showing me around Beach City, so I know where I'll be living?" Steven had stars in his eyes and excitedly nodded. As they left Greg said, "Huh? It'll be nice to have a guy closer to Steven's age around to hang out with if the others are busy." Steven first took Korogra to the Big Doughnut, inside Steven asked for four doughnuts Sadie said, "Hey Steven, are you sure you can eat all these?" Steven said, "Oh two of them are for him." Pointing to Korogra who was leaning against the wall, he then said, "Hey name's Korogra." Sadie lightly blushed at Korogra and said, "I'm Sadie, and that's Lars."

Pointing to the scrawny teen listening to his music, Korogra took one of the doughnuts Steven bought and started eating as Steven led him around. Soon Korogra's wrist device went off, sighing Korogra said, "I need to take care of something Steven, see ya." Steven then remembered he and Sadie were going to the lighthouse to watch a scary movie with Ronaldo. Korogra made it back to the temple just as the Gems left on a mission and Greg had left to take Connie home. Korogra then typed in his wrist device and his motorcycle launched out of the vortex that stored it in his unfinished room.

Hopping on his bike Korogra opened a portal and drove through it, Korogra landed just outside a ruined city. Parking his motorcycle he focused on the Dragon Ruby and soon enough a pair of claws appeared on his forearms with the actual claws extending over his fist as he gripped the handles. Korogra then entered the ruined city some time later a giant knight appeared, smirking to himself he leapt at the giant. Dodging the downward swing of the knight Korogra slashed at its arms, the knight swung horizontally and launched Korogra into a column.

Pulling himself out he said, "At least you're a challenge." The knight swung downward again but this time Korogra back flipped then ran up the knight's sword and used its head as a springboard to launch himself into the air before holding the claws in front of him and spinning at high speed then launching himself at the giant saying, "Drill Run!" Korogra then pierced straight through the giant, making his claws disappear back into the Dragon Ruby he bubbled the gem shard that made the giant and sent it to the temple. Deciding to look around Korogra summoned his claws again and went further into the city.

A few hours, and two more bubbled Gem shards later Korogra drove back through the portal and back to Beach City. When he arrived back at the temple he noticed Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven gathered around a section on the beach, as he got closer Pearl asked, "What is this?" Korogra sent his motorcycle back to his room and, seeing the dragon-esque head sticking out of the sand that they were looking at said, "Oh good, my room has been set up just needs to be filled with my stuff." Garnet asks, "This is your doing?" Korogra nods, "Yeah, after giving you the shards I had previously collected I opened a vortex with my aura so my room could be setup without altering the temple."

Korogra then typed on his wrist device while making his Gem glow and the dragon head rose out of the sand followed by the body in a crouched position, the body then straightened up while the neck bent and the mouth opened. The eyes and gem of the statue glowed and the ground opened revealing stairs that led deeper. Korogra said, "If you want to see my room I'll show ya tomorrow but today I'm going to relax see ya." He then took the stairs and as he disappeared into the darkness the panel slid back into place over the stairs and the dragon statue returned to its crouch and sank back into the ground leaving only the head uncovered. The Gems stood in shock before going back to the temple and putting Steven to bed.

 **A/N: Alright there's chapter 2, now I should say Korogra won't be able to fuse with Steven or the Gems to compensate for that he'll be able to enter his 'corrupt' state at will after he enters it the first time in a fit of rage (but that won't happen for awhile) instead of a fusion dance Korogra's dance will use his Gem to form a vehicle but that's later on. (I may also give the Gems vehicles to balance out)**


	3. Winter Forecast, Maximum Capacity

**I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **From here on I'll likely title the chapters the same as the actual episodes. This chapter will contain "Winter Forecast" and "Maximum Capacity"**

After Korogra first joined the Gems months passed and now it's December, everybody's gotten used to him being around, as he returns from a solo mission to recover an old artifact and return it to its proper owner he notices Steven and Connie eating marshmallows as Korogra refilled his thermos with his own concoction and is barely hiding his exhaustion from doing several missions both alone and with the gems consecutively. Unfortunately, Connie sees the bags under his eyes and asks, "Are you okay Korogra?" Sighing he said, "I've been better, just got back from my eighth solo mission this week, Heh I'm surprised I'm still awake, usually by now I'd have collapsed in my bed." Steven said, "Korogra needs to relax he's been going on missions nonstop for three weeks straight."

Connie gasped, "Is that true?" Steven nods, then asks, after swallowing a marshmallow, "Mm-hmm, what makes marshmallows so good?" Connie replies, "Probably the animal by-products." Steven asks, "You mean like poop?" Chuckling, Connie says, "No, like hooves, bone marrow, collagen... And lots of sugar and corn syrup." Steven said, "Corn sugar!" Grabbing a handful of marshmallows Connie says, "Sugar syrup." Putting the handful in her mouth she muffles out, "Bone marrow!"

They both laugh, until Connie's phone rings, answering she says, "Hello?" On the other end Connie's mom asks, "Have you been watching World Weather News?" Connie says, "Um... No. Steven's still grounded from TV remember?" Her mom responds, "Right I see. Well, a snowstorm is on its way to Beach City, and I don't want you snowed in. You need to get a ride home right now." She then whispers, "Otherwise your father will try to come get you."

Connie says, Oh no. Don't send Dad I'll be home soon." Hanging up, she says, "Looks like I gotta get going." Steven says, with marshmallows in his mouth, "Oh no." Connie said, "Yeah, there's a snowstorm coming through and my folks don't want me snowed in here." Swallowing, Steven said, "Man, that sucks." Sighing, Connie said, "Yeah, it'd be fun if we got snowed in together." Steven gasps with stars in his eyes, "We could stay up all night and watch the snow fall."

Garnet comes in as they're smiling at each other and says, "Hello you two." They both say, "Hi Garnet." Korogra smirks at them smiling while thinking, ' _Those two have such crushes on each other._ ' He then motions a greeting to Garnet who motions back, Connie asks as Pearl and Amethyst walk in, "Garnet is it true Korogra's been going on missions nonstop for three weeks straight?"

Garnet nods, Pearl then asks, "You all having a nice time?" Walking up with Connie, Steven said, "Yeah, but Connie has to go soon. There's a snowstorm on its way." Connie said, "Maybe the storm will miss us. Sometimes the forecast is completely wrong." Yawning, Korogra said, "Whether the forecast is right or not, it's better to go now so you don't have to find out." Garnet said, "Nope, definitely going to snow."

Acting like she's rapping, Amethyst said, "That's the 411, Yo." Garnet then says, "Trust." Steven gasps then whispers to Connie, "Garnet has future vision." Garnet than said, "You kids better get to Greg's" Steven said, "Wait we can't go yet. I've gotta show you this video real quick." Garnet calls Steven's name almost warning, Steven said, "It's only, like a minute long." Kneeling in front of Steven, Garnet says, "I know you don't want to go, but you have to make the right choice." She then kisses his forehead, Korogra is about to say something but his wrist device went off signaling another mission.

Yawning loudly, Korogra asks, "What is it this time?" Reading that it's a simple escort through monster infested territory he accepts and leaves knowing what Garnet's doing he heads out, pulls his goggles over his eyes and leaves on his motorcycle through a portal to meet with who he's escorting. After seeing possible outcomes, Steven immediately decides to get Connie home. As they get to Greg he said, while looking where Korogra left, "Korogra may be able to endure so many missions now, but if this keeps up he'll burn himself out." They then headed to the Maheswaran house, just beating the storm. Later that night Connie and Steven stay up watching the snowfall.

A few days later Greg and Steven were putting a standee in the storage box, but to their surprise, a portal opened which signaled to them Korogra has returned except the portal wasn't as stable as the ones Korogra usually uses. Approaching cautiously, they look into the portal and see Korogra's silhouette heading toward them. Moving aside they see Korogra launch out of his portal but unlike normally, Korogra wasn't steady and he fell off his motorcycle which also fell on its side.

This drew the attention of the gems and they all rushed to Korogra only to recoil at his condition; he had blood running down his face, his shoulders were dislocated, the lenses of his goggles were shattered and the shards had cut him up, there was a large gash on his back which was visible alongside his scars because his shirt was shredded, he had burn marks covering his legs showing through his burnt and shredded pants and he was littered with cuts and bruises.

Next to him was his motorcycle which had busted headlights, dents, a large chunk taken out of the frame that looked like claw marks, and it was littered with holes from something stabbing it. Unknown to them however is that the Dragon Ruby on Korogra's shoulder dulled in color and a black mist slightly appeared from it, Korogra shouted in pain and woke up.

Putting his hand over it Korogra grabs his arm and pops it back into place, then popping the other arm in place he rights his motorcycle and, using it to stay standing, limps toward the dragon statue that shows where his room is. Opening the passage he warps his motorcycle to his room and, bracing himself against the wall, made his way down. Greg, Steven, and Amethyst go back to the storage box but instead of working Greg and Amethyst sit down and watch a show called 'Lil' Butler' which Steven shields his eyes from still being grounded.

Korogra hadn't come out of his room until the fireworks the next day, when he joins them Pearl asks, "Korogra what happened yesterday?" Korogra responded, "For starters the escort mission I went on took far longer and the one I was escorting _conveniently_ forgot to mention a tyrant had hired bounty hunters to kill him so he couldn't finish building a bridge." The three noticed his sarcastic tone in saying 'conveniently' but continued listening Korogra said, "Long story short, I fought the bounty hunters and won, but on my way back to the portal I opened, as if I opened another portal then it would've warped me somewhere else entirely, I was attacked but managed to avoid them cause my energy was spent fighting the bounty hunters, unfortunately in avoiding them I was caught off guard by their attacks and ended up like that."

Then the stinging pain that woke him up hit and he winced and put his hand over the gem on his shoulder. Realizing Greg and Amethyst weren't there yet, Steven went to find them only to stand in shock at Amethyst who'd shape shifted into Rose, she then ran out upset. The next day they decided to finish clearing out the storage box, instead they saw Garnet, Pearl, Korogra, and Amethyst had already cleaned it out, but were most surprised when Garnet said it was Amethyst's idea who then gave Greg the picture of him and Rose but with a new frame.

 **A/N: And there's chapter 3, next chapter will contain the episode "Marble Madness" the black mist and dulled color of Korogra's gem is going to signify the corruption but that won't happen yet, instead he'll lose his temper quicker and considering it's near impossible to anger Korogra, well the process will be slow but his anger will overtake him and he'll become corrupt only to return to normal soon after. Just wait and see**

 **read and review**


	4. Marble Madness

**I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

A few months after the shed was cleaned out Korogra, Steven, and Connie were outside the temple. Korogra was working on his motorcycle and Connie was showing Steven her favorite series of books 'Unfamiliar Familiar' but before she took it out she saw Steven was looking worriedly at Korogra, Connie asked, "What's up Steven?" Steven responds, "Well, since Korogra got back from that escort mission, I've noticed a black mist occasionally appearing from his gem. I just hope he's okay." Something then crashed into the ocean and when it emerged it grew seven legs and Steven said, "It's like those ball things from before." Garnet then landed in front of it stopping it from moving and said, "Korogra, Pearl, Amethyst."

Two of the three dove at it while Korogra launched the claws of his weapons like a grappling hook and pierced right through the ball just as Amethyst and Pearl destroyed it. Retracting the claws he resumed working on his bike, only to visibly wince and clap his hand over his gem. Steven dropped his protective bubble and Connie said, "I love hanging out at your place." Steven asks, "Pearl, do you think this was...?" Pearl says, "One of Peridot's machines? Yes I think so... Only, we've never seen one this big before." Amethyst walks up covered in the goo from the robot and said, "Or this gooey." Pearl said, "Amethyst, we need to be careful we don't know what this stuff is."

Amethyst snickers, while Korogra walks up, still covering his gem with a hand and says, "My guess, whoever this 'Peridot' is they are using these robot things as scouting drones to activate something, doubtfully a warp." Pearl tells Amethyst, "Don't you dare get that stuff on me." Amethyst then says, "Goop hug!" And runs after Pearl who was freaking out. Connie asks, "Is Peridot the gem you told me about? The one trying to come to Earth?" Steven nods, "Yeah. We stopped her before but it looks like she can still send stuff here from space." He then asks Garnet, "What was it doing?" Garnet said, "We destroyed it, that's all that matters now" She then tossed a piece aside Steven nods and Amethyst says, "Goop hug." Before hugging Garnet and spreading the goop Pearl walks up covered in the goo and Garnet pulls both her and Korogra in so they can have a 'Goop Hug' stepping back Korogra covers his hand in aura and pushes them together causing a burst that blows the goo off him onto the ground.

Later Connie's mom holds the phone and says, "Connie? The Steven Universe boy would like to speak with you." She then said to herself, "I _swear_ that's not his real name." Connie hurriedly runs down and excitedly says, "Hi Steven! What's up? Have you read more 'Unfamiliar Familiar'?" Steven starts, "Yeah but I'm..." Connie said, "Aaah! Isn't it amazing? How far did you get?" Steven says, "I'm in the middle of one of them but, I'm a bit confused... They sometimes mention a guy named Plinkman who died... Am I supposed to know him?" Connie said, "Plinkman...but that's Lisa's dad... Uh Steven? You are reading them in _order_ right?" Steven said, "There's an order? But I just started with the one with the coolest cover... So the order is what Korogra was talking about when he recommended reading one of them first." Not hearing Connie, he asks, "Um hello? Connie?"

Before she responds they hear a noise and an impact, Steven asks, "What the?" The gems leave the temple and Garnet said, "Something entered the atmosphere." As they exit Korogra comes out of his room rolling his shoulders and Amethyst points to the ball and says, "Up there!" Pearl said, "It's another one of those things!" Garnet said, "It landed on Mask Island, come on!" Steven said, "Connie, I'm gonna call you back." Korogra joins them on the warp pad and said, "My motorcycle is still damaged from that escort mission so the rift opener is out of commission."

At Mask Island, Korogra lands in a crouch, seemingly already used to warping like that, standing he cracks his neck and said, "So that's how you guys warp huh? Similar to my rift opener." They then see the robot and Pearl asks, "Is it looking for a warp?" Garnet said, "We have to stop it!" They run toward it but Korogra shouts in pain and puts his hand over his gem, Amethyst said, "Yo K-Dude you okay?" Korogra hissed out, "Yeah, I'm fine c'mon we need to get rid of that thing." The gems destroy it then Steven says, while covered in goo, "Yeesh, what are these things trying to do?" Pearl slowly says, "We're not... Really... That sure..." Garnet said, "Well it's not trying to do anything _now_." Steven moans and Korogra stumbles his way back to the warp, at Beach City Connie said, "Okay. So you read the first three books in order. Do you... like them?" Steven says, "Of Course! They're awesome! I really love Lisa's familiar, he's my favorite, I'm just confused about one thing."

Connie hesitantly asks, "What's that?" Steven answers, "Just what is a familiar?" Connie groans and slumps against her cabinet, she then hears Korogra say, "A Familiar huh? Well I could tell ya Steven." Korogra said, "A familiar depends on the person themselves, most of the time the connection between Familiar and the person is usually something connected between the type of familiar and person, like a deep rooted instinct. But that's about all I know." Just then they hear a rumbling and Korogra mutters, "Damnit, another one." Connie asks, "Was that another one of those marble things?" Steven says, "Yeah..." Amethyst said, "Ugh, What is with these things? This is the FIFTH this week!" Garnet said, "We'll find it in the desert!" Steven drops the phone after telling Connie he'll talk later he then tries to get them to wait for him but they warp to the desert and he follows right after but when he arrives the gems are just staring, coming up to them he sees Korogra throwing chunks of the ground at it.

Snapping out of it the gems attack, Steven stops them and after he said that they could find what it's doing here if they follow it, Garnet says while they can keep fighting the things forever she doesn't want to and decides to try Steven's way. Steven and the Gems are sitting on top of it while Korogra wraps his grappling hook claws around it, they all then warp to the Kindergarten, Pearl wants to destroy it then but Garnet again chooses Steven's way. Eventually it stops and they jump off, or in Korogra's case, lets go. It then forms a pyramid shape and sinks into the ground. Before following they notice a black mist hovering around Korogra's shoulder where his gem is, ignoring for the time they follow the robot thing. As they descend Korogra said, "Looks like a control center or some crap." They turn to Korogra, but due to the lack of light they see his eyes glowing a stormy grey. When they finally stop Korogra latches on to the ceiling and waits as a green gem starts manipulating the room Korogra thought, ' _So that's the Peridot character the gems mentioned._ ' He hears Steven talking to Peridot who shortly turns away and tries to crush Steven but Korogra kicks the fist Peridot was going to use away. She turns and sees Korogra and asks, "Who, or what are you?" Korogra said, "The name's Korogra."

Peridot sees Korogra's gem and said, "A Gem!" Korogra chuckled, "No I'm not. The Gem Homeworld might not have told you but there was one not part of neither the Homeworld nor the Rebels. That gem was the Dragon Ruby, and I am the heir to the Dragon Ruby." The other Gems join in and destroy the power source, before cutting transmission Peridot said, "I'm reporting this!" Korogra then said, "Can we get outta here? I'm sick of this place." The Gems, Steven, and Korogra then leave the Kindergarten, back at Beach City Korogra said, "I'm heading to my room, don't bother me." The Gems just watched, startled at Korogra being snappy.

 **A/N: Alright, there's my take on 'Marble Madness'. I said earlier that Korogra will start losing his temper and this was the first instance of that, next time is my take on 'Rose's Scabbard' and without spoiling anything Korogra will get angry during the chapter.**

 **read and review**


	5. Rose's Scabbard

**I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Sometime after encountering Peridot, the gems forgot about Korogra's snappiness. Teleporting to the Strawberry Battlefield Pearl explained what the Battlefield had to do with the war, Garnet picked up a massive axe and said, "Never know when you might need one of these." Steven said, "I need one of those all the time!" Pearl nervously said, "Um how about we find something a little more... You?" Steven told Lion to help him look but Lion did his own thing while Korogra saw a few things glinting in a bush nearby, he looked through the bushes and found a staff, a ball and chain with gauntlets, a war hammer, and pike.

Using his aura to form a bandolier Korogra put the staff and pike in a 'X' on his back, slipped on the gauntlets, grabbed the ball and chain, and rested the war hammer on his shoulder and walked back to the gems as Pearl yanked a scabbard out of Lion's jaw. Garnet saw Korogra return with a ticked off look, when Amethyst asked what was up Korogra said, "I don't know who these belonged to, and I don't care. Whoever they were didn't know the first thing about these weapons, take the war hammer and pike for instance. Amethyst put your hand on the hammer and pike, what do you feel?"

Curious Amethyst did and said, "They feel warm, like a fire but comforting." Curious, Steven and the other gems put their hands on them and also felt the comforting fire. Korogra then said, "Exactly, these two have a fire attribute to them but it wasn't used at all, next the gauntlets with the ball and chain and the staff." Once again Amethyst put her hand on them and said, "The ball and chain feels strong, like I could pick up a five ton boulder. And the staff, whoa feels like incredible power but locked away!" The others put their hands on the staff and felt the power wanting to come out, Korogra said, "Yes, whoever used the staff never used the staff's potential at all, and the strength of the gauntlets and ball and chain was never used." All four warped back to the temple and Amethyst said, "My room's been needing another pile."

Korogra walked out to the beach and brought up some training dummies and began getting a feel for the weapons starting with the staff, once he got the hang of it he moved to the pike and started working with it when he heard Pearl talk about Rose and felt his anger rise thinking, ' _That bitch still thinks that everything will be the exact same shit as it was when Rose was around. News flash it won't._ ' Then he heard the tell-tell sound of the warp going off. Korogra figured Pearl was going to take Steven to something relating to Rose but that didn't quell his rising anger. To his surprise the pike also allowed draconic attributes, moving to the gauntlets with the ball and chain he found that they allowed for almost earth-shaking attacks without leaving him vulnerable. Once he got the hang of it he moved to the war hammer which unfortunately did leave him open to attacks, just then Pearl and Steven returned and Steven pulled a large sword out of Lion.

Seeing this Korogra said, "Figured as much." They looked at him and he said, "I may not have personally known Rose, but the previous owner of the Dragon Ruby did, being a general in the rebellion. The Dragon Ruby told me that Rose held few personal possessions that meant something only to her like her sword and a few things that she might've thought Pearl would try to either destroy or keep for herself. Plus, from what little I know only things pertaining to Rose have that color." Motioning to Lion at the end.

Pearl went on a tirade about how Rose told her everything. Finally having enough, Korogra slapped Pearl hard enough to send her to the floor and snapped, "I have had it with your God awful attitude. So listen up 'cause I ain't gonna repeat myself, Steven isn't and never will be Rose. Get over it! So she had secrets, so what! You'd do well to remember that even you have secrets you don't want anyone to know. I'm no expert but even I know that Rose wouldn't want you to constantly compare her own son to her." Steven said, "Maybe she was trying to protect you." Pearl shouted, "What would you know! You never even met her!" Steven started tearing up, and Pearl saying that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

A thick dark mist flooded from Korogra's gem and his fingers sharpened into claws, slashing the air he tore a portal to the Strawberry Battlefield and threw Pearl through before jumping after her, the portal allowed Garnet, Amethyst and Steven to see Korogra fall to his knees and give a pained scream that turned into a roar then his clothes shredded giving way to scales and clawed feet as bladed wing ripped out of his back, Steven asked, "What's going on?" Garnet said, "It looks like Korogra is becoming a corrupt gem but fighting back." The semi-corrupt Korogra gave another pained roar and they heard him grind out a sentence, "I refuse to become like those monsters."

Slowly but surely, the semi-corruption reversed itself and his clothes slowly stitched themselves back together and he returned to normal before passing out. This was a shock to the gems as never had they seen a corruption take place, much less be reversed by the will of the gem itself. Garnet thought, ' _If Korogra can learn to control his corrupt form, there may be hope for the other corrupt gems as well._ ' Pearl ran off with Steven following on Lion's back and he ended up comforting Pearl.

 **A/N: Alright, there's my take on 'Rose's Scabbard'. Now I'll be skipping some episodes so the next one will be 'The Message' followed shortly by 'The Return' where Korogra's full corrupt form may or may not be unleashed.**

 **read and review**


	6. The Message

**I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Months after Steven found his mother's sword Greg was playing his guitar on the Beach and Steven cheered Korogra then said, "Ya know... I have a guitar myself." Using his aura he summoned it from his room, he then said, "I haven't touched this thing in years." Korogra strummed a note and realized he never forgot how to play. Greg said, "Wow, that's impressive Korogra." Shrugging he said, "Yeah well, awhile ago I played it to unwind. Anyway you weren't too shabby." Greg said, "Thanks, I'm thinking about calling it 'Water Witch'." Steven commented, "Cool." Greg said, "And check this out, I can add some vocal distortion too." Then in a robotic voice, "Steven, your dad's a robot now. And now that I'm a robot, things will be better and cooler. Please forgive me for being an amazing machine."

Steven said, "I can't stay mad at my robo dad." Then asks, "Where's all this awesome energy coming from?" Greg responds, "Actually, I was inspired to make some new songs after the ocean got sucked up into space a while back. I even drew up some freaky album artwork." He then shows Steven the album cover he drew, Korogra said, "Oh yeah, the ocean was sucked into space. Whoever did it must have a water affinity." Looking at the drawing Steven said, "It looks like Lapis Lazuli." Touching the drawing and almost tracing the contour of her face.

Taking the drawing Greg said, "Easy with the tender touches, don't want it to get all smudged. Here, plug this up and help your old man work out this witchy jam." Steven said, "Yeah! Let's! Jam!" Strumming the guitar but it's silent, Steven asked, "Uh? Where my jams at?" Greg said, "I don't think it's plugged in." Steven said, "Ah ha!" And plugs it into a TV then said, "All right, here we go. Let's ... jam!" Strumming again but still no sound, confused Steven said, "Uh... hmm. Jam!" But again no sound, Steven repeats, "Hm ... Jam!" Repeatedly strumming warrants the same result, no sound.

Korogra motions to the TV and Greg said, "Oh, sorry, that's just the T.V. See, you plugged into the video jack but were making audio here. Don't you know video killed the audio star?" Steven said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Korogra said, "It's just referring to an old song." Steven said, "Oh, okay." Greg said, "That's okay, you leave the details to me. When you're a one-man band you got to know how to do it all: lyrics, graphic design, forum moderation, but for me it was all about the audio." Steven responds, "What a lovely poem."

Korogra shakes his head and reads over some lyrics he wrote some time ago as Greg said, "Ok, we need a catchy hook like..." Then he sings, "Well she's a riptide queen and she's super mean!" Steven said, "Whoa, hold the phone, now give the phone to me. Lapis was not mean, she was just trying to get home. How 'bout this instead?" And sang, "She was trapped in a mirror and it couldn't be clearer: she wanted to leave this place and get herself back in space. And dad you might think she's a criminal, but her friendship comes through, subliminal. Lapis Lazuli... you fled into the bottom of the sea... Lapis Lazuli... you were so mad but then you came around to me."

As he does the Dragon Ruby shows Korogra the Lapis Lazuli that Steven sang about but both are cut off by a strange noise, trying to talk over it Steven asks, "Uh what the heck is that?!" Greg said, "It must be some kind of weird feedback!" Korogra said, "That or something completely different." Greg tries to stop it by changing his audio keyboard then said, "Hm, It's not us, it must be coming from the temple!" Steven said, "Let's go check it out!" Greg says, "You two go on ahead, this is a gem thing and I don't want to get in the way. Plus I get to eat the rest of this pizza." Steven said, "Good thinking. I'll be back."

As they open the door to the temple the noise intensified and Steven asked, "What's happening?!" Korogra said, "Whatever it is giving me a freaking headache!" Pearl said, "It's the Wailing Stone!" Amethyst said, "Make it stop!" Pearl said, "It just activated on its own!" Korogra remarked, "Well looks like it lives up to its name." Amethyst whines, "It won't shut up!" Korogra said, "We could destroy it but then we wouldn't know why it's acting like this." Garnet temporarily stops it but it starts again, everyone sighs, "Ugh.." Pearl then said, "Stand back!" And bubbles it stopping the sound, elated she said, "Ha, it worked, now we can get back to.."

Before the bubble pops bringing the noise back Korogra isolated the sound frequency on his wrist device and was trying to determine what it was but the bubble pops scrambling what he had. Everyone covers their ears and Steven puts his arm through the hole stopping the sound but when he opens his mouth it returns Garnet removes Steven, shoves a cushion in and sits Steven on that. She then said, "I don't understand it, that thing laid dormant since we found it." Pearl said, "I haven't heard a Wailing Stone activate since we used them during the rebellion, even then I've never heard it sound like that!" Garnet said, "Someone is trying to send us a message."

Nodding, Korogra said, "My thoughts exactly." He went back to trying to isolate the frequency as Pearl said, "But who? We rounded up all the Wailing Stones on Earth, and we're not sending a message to ourselves. Unless... Amethyst?! Is this a prank?!" Korogra angrily said, "Oh sure blame Amethyst, even though she has nothing to do with that noise!" She said, "No way! I want it to stop! I don't like it!"

Garnet considered, "If it's not coming from Earth, then a Gem must be sending this message from space." Steven asked, "Is that what some Gems sound like?" Pearl said, "No, no, we should be hearing a voice. Maybe this signal is to advanced for the Wailing Stone to process, that would explain the distorted audio. Korogra said, "Either that, or the signal is distorted by the radio waves in space." Thinking for a moment Steven said, "Audio... my daddy-o knows audio!" Amethyst said, "Uh... You mean Greg." He excitedly says, "Yeah!" Doubting Pearl said, "I don't know..." Garnet said, "Don't whine, let's try."

On the beach, Greg looks through his van and said, "I can't believe it! You need help with sound stuff? You've come to the right guy! Ah ha! The Lubitz Cardioid Condenser 680! It's got warm tone without too much top end." Holding up a microphone that looks like a huge sponge, Amethyst said, "Uh, plus it's got a big honking sponge thing." He said, "I know, isn't it awesome!" He then removed the cushions from the stone bringing the noise back before plugging the device in. Then says, "Now I'm going to add some reverb and some low octave effects, I'm also adding some fuzz 'cause who couldn't use more fuzz? Now if I directly input the Wailing Stone and put it through a flanger we might get what you're looking for."

Not understanding a word Greg said Pearl asked, "Flangers aside do you really think a signal like this is compatible with your analog devices?" Steven said, "Don't worry dad." Then with distortion, "It'll work." Sighing Greg said, "Well, here goes." The old noise just intensifies and Amethyst comments that it's even worse, Greg apologizes and Steven said, "Dad you can do it, you're the audio daddy-o!" Greg agrees and tries to configure the noise, when it starts to make a more musical sound Amethyst says, "Uh." And Steven says, "It sounds like music." Greg agrees and celebrates but Pearl said, "But it's supposed to be a message not music." Greg said, "Hold on, I got this." As it changes, Greg acknowledges it and Steven comments, "It almost sounds like a voice."

As Greg continues working he says, "Almost got it!" But before he finishes it the engine shorts out cutting the noise and says, "Oh great." Pearl asked, "What's happening, where's the signal?" Greg rubs his neck, "Uh, looks like the van battery couldn't handle all this." Pearl rudely comments, "I had a feeling this wouldn't work, there's just no way that Greg's equipment can interface with our ancient Gem technology." Steven whines, "Ah... come on Pearl, you can't be ready to give up yet." Korogra callously says, "I never pegged you for a quitter Pearl."

Greg said, "Look, we just got to keep trying. Sure we don't have the latest and greatest Gem tech, but-" he gets cut off when Garnet removes the device and puts the cushion back and said, "It's okay Greg, you tried. Back to the temple. We'll figure something else out." Before jumping back to the temple, Pearl comments on it being a waste of time before following Garnet and Amethyst says, "See you later... Gregory." Before following the others, Steven tries to follow saying, "Ah come on y'all." But doesn't jump hard enough, Greg asks, "I really blew it, huh?" Korogra said, "Actually, you were close." Steven sighs, Ah dad."

Greg starts to sing, "I could have tamed you, I could have shown I could depose you from your loud throne, but in the end I wasn't good enough. I just showed the Gems I ain't got the stuff. Oh Wailing Stone, I tried so hard to fly but I was thrown. Oh Wailing Stone, I gotta tell the Gems 'cause they should know. Have a little, have a little, have a little faith in me, I just wanted to help. You know I have a little, have a little, have a little expertise, I know it's not much but I know if it could come in handy I'd want to be there. I think so highly of you, it just isn't fair that you have so little faith..."

When he stops he said, "Eh, that's a B-side." Steven says, "Dad, I hate seeing you like this, there's gotta be something else we can try." Korogra nods, "Yeah, it's like the motto I heard once: Never give up until the end." Greg said, "Thanks, but I don't know. I mean, sound and stuff like this, this stuff's my whole world, and if I can't figure this out then I don't know, maybe it isn't even sound." Steven asks, "Dad, if it isn't sound then what else could it be? Hm, hm. Wait, what? Dad!" Greg said, "I'm not that far away buddy." Steven says, "What if it's..." Greg sadly said, "Some other thing I'm not good at?" As Steven points to his eyes, Greg struggles, "Magic... eyeballs... Oh my days, it's video!

Steven starts running to the beach house saying, "We have to tell the Gems! Video!" Running behind him Greg says, "Hey, slow down." He starts talking without facing the Gems, "I just want to help, have some faith in-" Amethyst waves him over, turning to them he continues, "I know my audio equipment seems like a pile of Earth junk to y'all but-" Garnet tries to ease him but he said, "No it's not, you guys don't give up on anything, except for me. Come on... it's not like I can make it any worse!"

Back at the his van, after connecting the jumper cables to the battery Pearl said, "Okay go for it Garnet." She then jumps the battery with her own electrical current, Korogra said, "Alright Amethyst, go for it." She mutters, "I've never started a car with a key before." When she turns it the engine roars to life. And she comments, "Ha, that's way easier." Korogra said, "Battery's good to go." Steven said, "The Wailing stone is ready." Greg asked, "Steven, ready with the video cord?" Steven said, "Ready." And plugs it into the TV starting a sound with a fuzzy video, Pearl asks, "Is that it?" Greg says, "Give me a second." Steven hears something and Greg starts configuring everything and the video clears revealing Lapis, who says "Steven!" Steven says, "Lapis!" Greg is shocked he did it and Pearl can't believe her eyes, Garnet said, "Everyone, listen up."

Lapis said, "I hope you're able to hear this. There's a Gem looking for you, she even knew your name. I don't know how! I didn't tell her, I swear! She's on her way to Earth, and she's not alone. Steven, Homeworld is not the way it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it. There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, It'll only lead to devastation-" but the video cuts off, Pearl says, "It's Peridot, she must be talking about Peridot."

Amethyst said, "She's coming for us." As they freak out in the background, Amethyst asks what they're going to do and Korogra responds, "We fight, simple as that. You didn't get to save this planet by backing down." Garnet casually said, "Woo, we did it." Pearl asks what she means and Garnet continues, "We got the message." Amethyst tried to say something but Garnet asserted, "It's got!" She then shakes Greg's hand thanking him.

 **A/N: Alright, there's my take on 'The Message'. Next is 'The Return' followed shortly by 'Jailbreak' however I'm not sure if I should have Korogra save Lapis or if it should go its usual course. I have decided that rather then a gem vehicle Korogra's dance will fuse his normal form with his corrupt, however if anyone has suggestions for a fusion between Korogra and the Crystal Gems I may include them simply send them to me via PM.**

 **read and review**


	7. The Return

**I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

A few weeks after they got the message from Lapis, Steven says, "Give me the..." And attempts to pound the counter again but is stopped when Peedee puts a bag of fry bits in front of him, surprised he said, "Oh, thanks!" Peedee said, "Eh, I saw you guys coming." Greg asks, "Are you closing up all by yourself?" Peedee responds, "Yeah, it's just me tonight." Greg states, "Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for a kid your age. Your dad must really trust you." Peedee gets annoyed and says, "Don't patronize me, sir." Steven says, "See you, Peedee!" The two leave and Steven continues, "So, like I was saying, Peridot's been shooting huge robots here from space. And when you smash them, they explode into goo!" Greg said, "That sounds scary. You know, I'm not sure if... Do you ever feel like this Gem stuff is too much for you?" Steven asks, "What are you...?" But gets cut off by a loud explosion that shatters the windows of local businesses. Peedee carries a garbage bag saying, "Ngyaaah!" Greg asks, "What the hey is that? ...Steven?" Who is looking at the sky where a giant green hand is floating, before asking himself, "Is that... a hand?" On the beach Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Korogra are looking up at the hand and Pearl said, "The Light Cannons should be ready." Steven showed up and said, "Guys! Did you see that thing in the sky?" Pearl said, "It's a ship. We have to assume it's Peridot." Korogra gave her a deadpan look saying, "Really? It's giant hand-shaped ship that looks like it would've come from Homeworld, unless you angered another homeworld gem of course it'd be Peridot." Garnet said, "Lapis told us she'll be coming with advanced weapons and reinforcements." Greg quietly said, "It's happening..." Garnet tells them, "Ready the light cannons." Pearl, Amethyst and Steven push them into place while Korogra typed on his wrist device to bring up the cannon he used a couple times in the past.

As Korogra was charging his cannon Garnet said, "Steven, light them up." Steven then says into a walkie-talkie, "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." This causes the light cannons to fire, and as the beams cross a fifth blast comes from Korogra's cannon while circling the shots from the light cannons only for the warship to open and block everything with the palm area. Korogra grits his teeth with a 'tch' and Garnet said, "No effect." Greg then asks, "What Now?" Garnet lifts the telescope and says while looking through it, "We'll have to take them head on. The whole town might be in danger." Steven pulls out his phone saying, "I'd better make a call. Time for some...political favors." As Mayor Dewey tells everyone to consider evacuation Steven says, "Hey! That's a great idea, Dad. You should leave with the rest of the-" only to stop short when he sees his cheeseburger backpack and asks, "Is that my luggage?" Greg and Pearl respond, "Uuuhh..." turning to Pearl, Greg asks, "Who wants to tell him?" The both look at Amethyst who turns away saying, "Hey, I'm not good with this stuff." Korogra steps forward and says, "Listen Steven, I get that you don't think they trust you. And they know that more often they treat you like a human child, but the truth of the matter is they rely on you. You inspire and bind them, even reminding them exactly why they vowed to protect this planet, a vow I now share. But this time you need to be that same inspiration for the people of Beach City, and probably more so for Greg as you seem to be the only family he has left."

Garnet adds, "If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them. Like your mother once did. It's your destiny." Steven said, "I won't disappoint you guys!" Korogra chuckled, "We know, now go." As Steven and Greg drive off Garnet said, "We did everything we could. Alright, pull it together!" With this Korogra brought out several weapons and combined them with aura before waiting for a shot. As Greg drives off he tells Steven that the gems coming are nothing like his mother or Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst as they won't start caring now and didn't when they first showed up then saying that gems are basically aliens before mentioning that only a few gems survived but that was only thanks to his mother's shield. Steven says, "So sh-she saved the world, that's good!" Greg responded, "There's no such thing as a good war kiddo." Steven then pleads for him to turn around because they need his mom's shield which he has. Steven punches the panel deploying the airbag and uses his bubble and lion to get back to the gems and Korogra only to see Opal ready to fire her bow with Korogra's super cannon charging.

Garnet said, "Fire!" And Opal launched her arrows which were tailed by a huge blast from the cannon, but again there's no effect. As the ship descends faster Garnet says, "At least Steven's save." Korogra stays silent as he sensed Steven come back. The surprise of seeing him forces Opal to split. The ship soon lands and a ball appears revealing Lapis, Peridot, and another gem Peridot reveals as 'Jasper' who figures it to be a waste of time as neither Lapis nor Peridot saw Rose Quartz. Peridot then sees the shine of the Dragon Ruby under Korogra's sleeve and said, "Jasper the one with goggles on its forehead is an unaccounted for variable." Jasper scoffed, "This is what's left of Rose's army? Some lost defective pearl, a puny overcooked runt, this shameless display, and that thing? Just blast them with the ship." As the ship fires Steven creates a shield and blocks it, Jasper then seeks to capture Steven after Peridot makes the ship fire a wide-spread barrage which caused an explosion with Pearl and Amethyst being caught in it. Garnet and Jasper clash only for Jasper to pull out a device she called a Gem destabilizer and hit Garnet with it destroying her physical form leaving two gemstones on the ground. Jasper picks Steven up and explains she was there during the first war then knocks Steven out.

Korogra angrily said, "Oh hell no!" Before placing two fingers over his gem and swiping outward creating a black mist he then dives through it, the mist writhed for a moment before a pair of glowing eyes shined through. The gems just stared for a moment when the mist formed the shape of a lizard then from the shoulder blades large wings erupted, when the mist cleared they saw a large red lizard with wings and pale blue lines crisscrossing its body. Blood red crystals then emerged from its body, turning to Pearl and Amethyst the creature grinned before saying, "Don't worry, I'm in complete control." Turning to Jasper, Korogra said, "See if you just came to see if the crystal gems would be an issue to homeworld then left things would be just fine. But no, you had to not only drag the innocent Lapis back here, but destroy Garnet's physical form and knock out a kid who developed the powers of Rose Quartz even though Rose is dead but not shattered." Finishing his sentence Korogra rushed Jasper and got a couple good hits in before a well timed headbutt knocked him out.

 **A/N: Alright, there's my take on 'The Return' next is 'Jailbreak' and I'll go from there. One thing, I've finally decided on how to go about the incident in Jailbreak involving Lapis.**

 **If anyone has suggestions for a fusion between Korogra and the Crystal Gems I may include them simply send them to me via PM**

 **read and review**


	8. Jailbreak

**I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Waking up in an unfamiliar place Korogra said, "Ah hell, what hit me?" Racking his memory he said, "Let's see... Steven found the scabbard of Rose's sword, Lapis gave us the message... Oh I remember now! Peridot arrived with Lapis and Jasper, Steven was knocked out then I used my corrupted form and landed a good few hits only for a well timed headbutt to knock me out. This is probably the hand-ship they arrived in, I've gotta find Steven, Lapis and the gems and get out of here." Looking around the cell he noticed it was blocked by an energy field, using his aura he determined it to be the same energy that destabilized Garnet. Deciding to test something he reached out and touched the barrier only for his hand to pass through it while yellowish lines traced his veins, but other than that he was completely unaffected. Pushing through he said, "Alright Korogra, you're on an unknown ship and your friends are imprisoned somewhere within it. Nothing new there, first I'll need to find Steven as he's the only other one unaffected by the barrier." He then sent out an undetectable aura pulse through the ship creating a map in his head while also picking up four stationary signatures and four mobile signatures, sending a second pulse he detected Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis and an unknown gem as the stationary signatures. While the mobile signatures belonged to Steven, an unknown gem, Jasper and Peridot.

A third pulse focused on the unknown gems denoted them as friendlies, making his way to Steven he said, "There you are Steven. We need to find the others quick." Nodding he said, "Yeah, Lapis to." Soon they found Lapis in a cell, and the other gem said, "Oh. It's just you." Picking up on the anger Korogra said, "Look I don't know who you are, and honestly right now I don't care. Lapis is Steven's friend and if you won't tolerate that, you can just leave." Turning to Lapis he said, "I don't know your story, but I don't care. A friend of Steven's is a friend of mine." As he reached toward the barrier she said, "No! I don't want your help! Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're gonna decide what to do with us." The other gem yells, "I don't have time for this!" And runs off, Steven calls for her to wait. Lapis then said, "Steven, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us." Korogra's eyebrow twitches in anger and he said, "Homeworld going easy on us? Ha! That's a laugh. Being a Gem I'm certain you were caught up in the war centuries ago, what you don't seem to realize is that the Crystal Gems, including Steven here, are traitors to Homeworld. You're a fool if you think they'll show mercy, I mean the gems are rebels if anything they'll get shattered. As for me well..." pulling up his sleeve revealing the Dragon Ruby, he continued, "Technically I'm just as big a threat as according to the Dragon Ruby, it's previous holder took down three quartz platoons single-handed." Saying his piece, Korogra turned and said, "I'm gonna look around." Before walking off. Steven said, "But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!" Lapis responds, "That's why we can't fight them." He responded, "No, that's why we have to fight them." She just turns away, Steven sighs, "I'll come back for you..." before running down another corridor.

The singing that woke Steven up started again, seeing Peridot and Jasper approaching he hides. Hearing Peridot say, "We can't leave yet!" Peeking around the corner he sees them and Peridot said, "The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!" Hidden from view Korogra mutters, "Cluster? That doesn't sound good, I'll need to check the data banks." Before leaving. Jasper punches a wall and yells at a blue gem, "Stop singing!" Turning back to Peridot she said, "Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld." Turning around Peridot grumbles, "'Go To Earth,' they said, 'It'll be easy,' they said." Korogra's on the bridge looking through the data banks, finding what he's looking for his face contours into a mixture of rage and disgust. Homeworld has been burying gem shards together forcing them to fuse, and the Cluster is a geo-weapon that, when it forms, will destroy the planet. Sensing Peridot approaching, he bolted but not before making it so his activities couldn't be noticed. Back with Steven, he walks up to the cell and said, "Hey, I like your song. Are you sapphire?" Sapphire asks, "You escaped..." seeing him reach through the barrier, she said, "Of course..." creating a gap he says, "Come on, it's safe." Stepping through she says, "Thank you Steven." Pulling back from the barrier he said, "You're... Welcome!"

In the distance the other Gem calls, "Sapphire!" She grabs Steven's hand and said, "Come on!" Before dashing at incredible speed pulling him along as he says, "Whoa!" They then stop at a doorway, from a nearby corridor Korogra walks into the room saying, "Great, I got myself turned around." From the corridor across the room the other gem gasps, and Sapphire says, "Ruby!" Meeting in the center Ruby asks, "Did they hurt you?" She responds, "No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?" Only for Ruby to ask, "Who cares!?" And start tearing up. Sapphire kisses her and they start spinning and glow before fusing into Garnet. Korogra's eyes widen and he said, "Well, wasn't expecting that." Landing she said, "Steven! Thank you!" He's just as surprised as Korogra, hearing Jasper demand to know where Sapphire is Garnet said, "It's Jasper. Steven, Korogra, find the others and get to the control bridge." Korogra nods, "You got it Garnet." Steven said, "But I don't know where they are." She kisses his forehead using her future vision to show him where they are, he then asks if she'll be able to beat Jasper on her own. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Korogra says, "Don't worry, she's never alone." Nodding they both take off and are out of sight when Jasper enters and, seeing Garnet, said, "Oh great. You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are." Garnet chuckles, "No, you haven't." Before starting to sing while fighting. Finding Pearl and Amethyst, Steven and Korogra nod to each other and create gaps in the barriers for them to get out. Korogra starts running and says, "Come on, I know where the bridge is." Following him to the bridge they find Peridot who pulls out a destabilizer only for Korogra to grab it before snapping it in half. Amethyst ties her up as she said, "Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!" Amethyst looks to Pearl and said, "You got this, Pearl." Who says, "Okay, ship. Turn us around." Before accessing the controls.

An explosion jostles them causing Amethyst to loose her grip on the whip giving Peridot a chance to activate an escape pod. Garnet enters saying, "This ship is going down!" Steven asks about Lapis only to be told there's no time. Lowering his goggles over his eyes, Korogra said, "I'll make time." Before running out of the room, mid-stride he turns into his corrupt form and flys through the corridors at high speed. Turning back to normal mid-flight, he kicks off a wall and dives through the barrier. Seeing Lapis refused to respond to that he focused his aura and created a bubble around her, raising her head slightly she gave him a look that was both angry and confused. Seeing it he responded, "Steven." Before he willed his corrupt form's wings to appear and surround him. The ship crashed onto the beach and explodes, luckily Steven's bubble protected them all. A section of rubble nearby shifted and Jasper emerged, she then went on a bit of a rant. Two sections of rubble shifted revealing Lapis and Korogra, the later of which was worse off and groaned, "Someone shut her up. I've got a major headache." Raising his head a bit he saw Lapis willingly fuse with Jasper before dragging their fusion into the ocean and said, "That's not gonna end well." Before passing out.

 **A/N: Alright, there's my take on Jailbreak. I'm gonna skip to Reformed and after that will Sworn to the sword followed by Korogra Poofing and subsequent reformation. Don't worry, I've planned that out before hand.**

 **If anyone has suggestions for a fusion between Korogra and the Crystal Gems I may include them simply send them to me via PM**

 **read and review**


End file.
